Let the Butterflies Spread Until the Dawn
by Skarrow
Summary: Haruno Sakura, jounin-sensei of Team 7. From the day of genin team assignments to the Chuunin Exams. [AU, flashfic]
1. Failure

One warm Sunday night at the local family diner, Team Suzume has their usual once-a-week get together to catch up on each others' lives.

Haruno Sakura takes a big gulp of water before blurting out her thoughts.

"I didn't make the cut for the genin team applications!" She wails, arms flailing and pink hair flying.

Nobody at the table moves for several seconds.

And then Iruka narrows his eyes in distaste.

"Does this mean I have to give back your locker space?" he asks, because this is _obviously_ the most important point. "Because I've already begun moving several files into your old locker at Administration, and it's a pain to take them back out again."

Umino Iruka is known throughout Konoha as an amiable and polite chuunin academy instructor, so those who are unaware of this side of him usually react with complete shock to see him behave this way. Sakura, being his teammate for years is already used to this however.

"Hmph, what a waste," Kou complains under his breath in a low voice that Sakura can still hear. He's definitely letting her catch his words on purpose. "I bought that camera for nothing. I was looking forward to collecting some prime blackmail material..."

Hyuuga Kou is a jounin-level shinobi like Sakura, and is every bit of a two-faced jerk as Iruka, in Sakura's opinion. He is also the one who usually pays for their once-a-week gatherings, including the damages. Especially Sakura's. So she grudgingly tries to keep him alive and sane.

"You guys..." Sakura growls, but she doesn't start throwing glasses at them. Yet.

"Well, you didn't make the cut last year either, right? You aren't lacking in aptitude; it's simply a matter of luck. Perhaps you'll get a better chance next time, Sakura-kun."

"Don't encourage her, Umino. At this rate, by the time she finally gets a genin team she'll most likely be in her forties."

"Shut. Up."

"I do sympathize with you, however."

Kou swallows his food and settles back in his chair. Both Sakura and Iruka lean forwards automatically in response. They know that whenever Kou sits like this, he is physically distancing himself from the situation at hand so he can give a more unbiased observation. He never explains why this helps him, just that it does. Iruka and Sakura no longer tease him about it. Much.

"This year's batch of graduates consist of heirs from the most prominent of clans. All the other jounin are submitting applications like crazy because they want to collect all the glowing accolades later. With the sheer number of hopefuls, the only way to secure a genin team of your own is to either have friends in high places, or get a seasoned jounin recommend you for the position."

"And besides, Hokage-sama isn't an unreasonable woman. Just give her the right incentive, and she'll accept your application for sure!" Iruka agrees.

"I don't have the money to buy her latest favorite alcoholic drink," Sakura sighs dejectedly.

"That isn't what I meant by incentive, but I'll give you a gold star for trying. Good job, Sakura-kun!"

"Why are you ignoring my advice Sakura? Where's the love and appreciation? I'm starting to think that I was wrong to pay for dinner this time around..."

Both men duck down beneath the table. A water glass zooms harmlessly over their heads and crashes against the far wall.


	2. Serendipity

Later that same night, the loud knock on the bathroom door catches Sakura off-guard.

She tightens the towel around her body.

"W-what is it?!"

Sakura always takes her baths at this time because her aloof roommate stays out until the crack of dawn. Not today, it seems.

"You have a guest. A Hyuuga." Kakashi's voice is muffled by the wood, but she hears his relaxed tone just fine. "I had him wait in the living room."

"Oh! Th... thank you!"

She makes sure that the coast is clear before opening the bathroom door and using _shunshin_ to reach the safety of her tiny bedroom.

"Sakura!" Kou exclaims and jumps to his feet once Sakura emerges into the living room, mostly decent. His bandanna is missing, and he looks altogether unkempt. "You better take this opportunity or you won't hear the end of it from me! Reach out and take it with both hands!"

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Sakura swats his accusing finger away from her face. "What opportunity?"

"How can you live as Hatake Kakashi's roommate and _not_ be the first to know about this?!" he hisses in a quieter voice. His pale eyes are practically bulging from their sockets. "Hatake-san's genin team application was rejected by Hokage-sama!"

Her eyes become just as big as his.

"WHAT."

"It's a really hot topic among the shinobi working at the tower. At this rate, everyone else in the village will know about it by tomorrow!"

Before Sakura can recover from the shocking news, there is a series of frantic knocks on the front door.

"Don't worry, Hatake-san!" In a normal voice, Kou calls out to Sakura's roommate, who is shuffling about in the kitchen. "I'll answer the door."

Iruka blusters into the living room with a dark look in his eyes and a grimace on his lips. When he sees Sakura, the grimace worsens.

"Umino, use your words," Kou pipes in helpfully.

The instructor clears his throat. "Sakura-kun. This is a rather convenient time for you, isn't it? You will take this chance, won't you?"

"I-"

"And when you do, you'll help me reorganize the files again, right?"

"Umino, this year's batch of documentation can't possibly be that bad."

Iruka sighs.

"Yes, Kou-kun. It really is that bad! Administration is in total chaos! More so now that a seasoned jounin's genin team application had been rejected. Even more hopefuls are trying for that empty spot! Sakura-kun, why are you still here?! Quickly go to Hokage-sama and plead your case! And don't forget to help me reorganize the files afterwards!"

Sakura barely registers Iruka's words. Her mind is racing with questions.

Kakashi has been taking and failing genin teams with the bell test for the past five years. He's infamous for it. So what makes this year different?

As if on cue, Kakashi himself steps out of the kitchen and all three members of Team Suzume freeze.

For a man who has supposedly lost the opportunity to teach a clan heir or two, he looks very casual. Relaxed, even.

The man's lone eye studies the two males before settling on Sakura.

"Sakura."

Her spine straightens.

"Yes?!"

He gives her an eye-smile.

"I made dinner. Do you want any?"

"...Huh? Dinner?" Sakura echoes.

Since when does Kakashi cook for the two of them?


	3. Change

At this very moment, a ridiculous charade is playing out that nobody knows.

"You only had a small portion." Kakashi gives Sakura another eye-smile from across the tiny kitchen table. He still has his mask on, but the food on his plate mysteriously vanishes without a trace, bit by bit, each time she looks away. "Don't feel shy. Get as much as you want."

"I don't want to impose! And I'm- I'm grateful for the food!" Sakura serves herself a second, even smaller portion than before to placate him.

By all appearances, this late dinner greatly resembles a scene out of a romantic comedy.

And if Sakura is the heroine, then it's only fair to assume that Kakashi is her partner.

But Sakura does not dare to hope.

This dinner feels more like a deadly trap, ready to spring once she lets her guard down. Just thinking about it is stressing her out.

"Is that so?"

Her skin prickles slightly under his lazy scrutiny.

"You're sweet, Sakura."

He is still smiling at her. Her jaw drops.

"T-thank you."

Outwards, the medic is the very picture of calm. Inside however, she is torn between squealing with girlish delight at his sudden praise and screaming in unholy terror. There has to be some kind of catch to all this.

 _Be careful, Sakura! There's no telling what he plans to do..._

Her lingering crush on the older man notwithstanding, of course.

"I couldn't help but overhear from your friends that you're applying for a jounin instructor position."

Kakashi continues to talk casually after dinner.

"How is that going for you, Sakura?"

Sakura feels even more freaked out than ever before. His question is perfectly normal and polite.

Just idle conversation between two friendly roommates lounging in the living room.

Which makes the situation utterly _surreal_ because they certainly aren't on _friendly_ terms. They're more like two shinobi who can't stand to be around each other, but endure it for the sake of harmony.

"I've already been rejected," Sakura admits, coffee cup in hand. "But I won't give up! If I really can't get the job now, then there is always a next time."

"Hmmm. You sound like you really want it."

"Yes... I've always wanted to teach."

"But not at the academy?"

"I've tried to, but I just can't hold that position for long. In between my duties at the hospital and at Administration, I wouldn't be able to focus enough energy on teaching such a huge group of students for six years."

Sakura steals a glance at her senior. His Icha Icha Paradise is nowhere to be seen, and he looks relaxed in his seat on the couch. Almost overly so.

Or maybe she's just projecting?

"I'm sorry about dinner, I don't usually make dishes with such meager ingredients. I rushed it."

Kakashi easily turns his head and meets Sakura's gaze.

After six seconds, she finally realizes that he is waiting for a response.

"O-oh! It's fine, I really enjoyed it! I'm honored to be able to eat your cooking!"

"Really?"

"Definitely!"

"Then, next time I'll make something even more delicious. Today doesn't count, alright?"

What.

Kakashi gracefully slips off the couch onto his feet. If he sees her astonishment, he pays it no heed.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Sakura."

"O-okay. Um. Goodbye!"

In the next minute, he is gone and all is silent.

Poor Sakura's head is still spinning from the turn of events.

Kakashi always goes out the window, leaving her behind in their shared apartment, never to return until some time tomorrow.

But for some reason, this feels very different than what she knows.

And nothing will ever be the same again.

.

.

.

.

"Congratulations."

The very next day, Iruka holds out a thick envelope full of forms towards Sakura.

"Your jounin instructor application was just accepted earlier this morning. So make sure to work extra hard, Sakura-sensei."

"What did you just say?!" Sakura gasps.


End file.
